1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of forming a semiconductor device having air gaps within the wiring levels, and the structure so formed.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor devices continue to shrink, the distance between device features is reduced. Within metal wiring layers reducing the distance between features causes an increased capacitance. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a method of forming a semiconductor device capable of maintaining a lower capacitance while reducing the distance between device features that overcomes the above and other problems.